The present disclosure is directed to the use of plant extracts from one or more plants of the Cissus, Vernonia and Brillantasia plant families to provide a variety of health related benefits, including but not limited to, enhancing fat-binding capacity, inhibiting carbohydrate breakdown, inhibiting amylase activity and/or improving nutrient absorption in the presence or absence of fat binding materials.
The present disclosure is also directed to the use of mixtures comprising plant extracts from plants in at least one of three families (one or more of Cissus, Vernonia and Brillantasia) to enhance fat-binding capacity as well as the inhibition of carbohydrate breakdown, amylase activity and nutrient absorption in the presence of fat binding materials. In at least on embodiment the mixtures can be combined with chitosan or chitosan derivatives to synergize their fat binding properties.
Fat binding materials e.g. chitosan have applications in industry and in health. In both cases, the binding capacity of these materials is limited because of their bulk. The new combination of plant extracts has the ability to enhance the fat binding capacity of such materials as well as alter the metabolism of other compounds in animals, including humans.
Chitosan is widely used for the control of weight. Its use is based on its ability to bind fatty acids in vitro and in vivo, thereby reducing the ability of the body to absorb and utilize dietary fats. By combining chitosan with two plant extracts; Cissus quadrangularis and Vernonia glabra, its ability to bind fatty acids and triacylglycerols in vitro was significantly increased (p<0.05 and p<0.01 respectively). This is reflected in the significantly higher fat content of the feces of subjects on chitosan or chitosan based formulations. Compared to chitosan, the combination of chitosan and Cissus quadrangularis significantly increased the fecal pH (p<0.01), fecal ash (p<0.02) and mineral content (p<0.02) in overweight women (BMI 25-29 kg/m2) over a six-month period, while decreasing the fecal water content (p<0.01). The combination of chitosan and Vernonia glabra did not alter the mineral content or the pH of the feces although it caused a significant increase (p<0.05) in fecal bulk. The results indicate that the chitosan and Vernonia glabra combination can be effectively used in long-term weight control regimes.
Chitosan is a polysaccharide produced from chitin found in the exoskeletons of arthropods (crustaceans and insects) and the endoskeletons of cephalopods. It is widely spread in the biomass, being the most abundant biopolymer after cellulose. It is generally accepted that chitin is extensively acetylated while chitosan is largely deacetylated. Chitosan is a cationic glucosamine polymer with a high anion-exchange capacity as a result of quaternary ammonium ions. It is known to have a marked hypocholesterolemic effect in rats, alters bile acid metabolism and increases the HDL to total cholesterol ratio in broiler chickens. The hypocholesterolemic effect of chitosan can be theoretically explained by its ability to decrease lipid absorption and increase fecal cholesterol excretion. The alteration of bile acid can be due to the modification of colon pH.
Chitosan is widely used in weight control products. Its application is a result of its ability to bind triglycerides in vitro. In principle therefore, chitosan limits the amount of fat energy that can be absorbed and used by the body. The use of chitosan therefore does not find application only as a weight loss supplement, but also as a means of reducing blood lipids.